1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of gas burners particularly of gas ovens or gas heaters for cooking use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such a conventional cooking-use gas burner as described above, shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, in the grill chamber 10, a water tray 44 with the front panel 13 slidable in the removable drawer 42 is disposed. A grill 17 is put in the water tray 14, whereover a main burner 1 and a series of heat plates 15 are disposed. The heat plate 15 is heated by the main burner 1, thereby producing radiant energy which bakes food on the grill 17. In addition, a chimney 18 is mounted on the top of the inside of the grill chamber 10. An after burner 2 is installed on a place adjacent to the outlet of said chimney 18. A catalyzer plate 19 for deodorizing and desmoking is disposed at the outlet of the chimney. The after burner 2 burns smoke and exhaust gas collected in the chimney and heats the catalyzer up to the required temperature activating said catalyzer in the optimum condition, thereby deodorizing and desmoking effectively. A pilot burner 3 equipped with a first nozzle 5 and second nozzle 6 is disposed between the main burner 1 and after burner 2. The flame 7 from the first nozzle 5 of the pilot burner 3 contributes to the ignition of the main burner, while the flame is guided through the fire guide 4 to ignite the second nozzle 6 and the subsequent after burner 2.